Meet the Family
by Miss Lacy
Summary: Heimdall sees everything watching the Bifrost so does that include his little sister's love life and how will he react to her relationship with the Trickster


_/ This was a little plot bunny I had about the SifxLoki relationship. I got the idea from the movie that Heimdall did'nt like Loki very much and this is an idea why. Set pre-movie. I don't own these characters, if i did my ships would have cannons. /_

Loki sat in the chamber claimed by Thor and his circle of friends. The others were in the training arena, sparing probably, but he didn't mind the moment of peace. Last night had been, well, _quite_ a night.

The entire court had gathered in the hall for yet another feast, this one in honor of the Lady Sif and her single handed defeat of a Hellhound whilst on their most recent quest. _How ironic, _he thought, that they should hold a feast in her honor. Considering she disliked the social obligations they provided almost as much as he did. Glancing up the table he met her eyes and gave her an almost imperceptible wink. Minutes later they had both excused themselves politely and casually exited the hall. Pausing in the corridor he took her hand and placed his lips upon it in a chaste kiss.

"My congratulations on your success, my lady." his fine words betrayed by his smirk and laughing eyes.

"Oh, shut up.", she murmured, teasingly grabbing him by the collar and pulling his lips to meet hers. They kissed sweetly, Loki tangling one hand into Sif's long dark hair while waving the other in a complex series of movements. When they drew apart the shadows had deposited them in his chambers and what the Lady Sif had done next, well it wasn't very ladylike…

Loki was snapped back to the present by a loud knocking on the chamber door.

"Enter", he called, shifting his legs as to make the uncomfortable tightness in his pants a little less noticeable. In walked two guards, attendants to Heimdall.

"Prince Loki", they hailed as they bowed "Our Lord wishes your presence". As Loki rose he wondered what the watcher could possibly want with him. Perhaps Heimdall had found one of his shadow paths? No, he always cloaked himself from view when he used those. He was quite proud that he was powerful enough to conceal something from Heimdall, Watcher of Worlds, son of the earth goddess, brother of…

"Damn"

Stepping up to stand beside the watcher, Loki decided it would be wise to gauge how much trouble he was actually in and so he waited for Heimdall to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long.

"As the guardian of the way between the worlds", Heimdall began in a voice as old as time, his gaze never swaying from the horizon," I am bound to keep this post and so was incapable of partaking in the feast held this last night in the greatest of halls. Much to the sorrow of my sister was this decision for she wished that I see her recognized for all her accomplishments and all she has overcome." Loki fidgeted slightly, he could clearly see where this was going yet he could think of no trick to help him. He only wished Heimdall didn't have so big a sword. "I was remorseful at this disappointment to my little sister and so while the festivities raged I turned my gaze from the world tree to partake in spirit of her triumph. Much to my surprise she was not in the hall of Odin, rather…" Here he paused and Loki saw Heimdall looked nearly as awkward as he felt, "rather, she was in the bedchamber of an Odinson." Loki sputtered some unintelligible and unconvincing denial, his silver tongue it seemed had turned to lead, "AND", Heimdall's voice rose as he turned to look at the second prince, "It appeared she had spent many nights in said bedchamber with said Odinson." Loki decided to take an offensive approach since denying it was obviously getting him nowhere.

"What the Lady Sif and I do behind closed doors is none of your affair", he stated with a princely grandiosity he instantly regretted as Heimdall's eyes narrowed, but then a thought struck him and he clung to it as a lifeline, "Also, I don't think the Shield Maiden would be too pleased to hear that you spied on her during such an, um, intimate moment." It was Heimdall's turn to blanch and sputter before both men turned away from each other, both feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute. Finally, Heimdall spoke again this time his voice more hesitant,

"I just wish to know what your intentions are towards Sif, if you truly care for her or if you are treating this as sport." The subtle threat that accompanied the end of his query was not lost on Loki and for the first time the thought troubled him. What were his intentions towards Sif? He thought about her constantly, the way she would laugh good naturedly with him about the Blunderers Three, how they fought their best when back to back combining magic and steel, the way she would clobber his brother when Thor was being particularly insufferable, how her lips parted under his and her body melted. Loki felt the sentiment stirring within him and tried to think of a way to avoid confessing something so personal yet not be pummeled by his beloved's enraged elder brother.

"I believe it may perhaps be surmised to invoke that in fact the affections you hope I do not deny to possess could not not be a negative statement that is in fact untrue is false or fictional." Ha, Loki laughed to himself, let him make heads or tails of that. Heimdall was properly confused by the younger Odinson's statement. However, he divined a way to have the last word.

"I suppose that will do as an answer for now, Loki prince of tricks, but know this; should you prove less than deserving of my sister's attentions I will not hesitate to inform Mother of what the two of you 'do behind closed doors' and you will find my sword preferable, rest assured." Loki shivered slightly; he would rather face all the frost giants in creation than Sif's mother in a temper.

_/ Hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are love, people. Reviews are love... /_


End file.
